


Auntie Bern

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: Jason needs some advice on matters of the heart.





	Auntie Bern

As Serena pulled the door shut, Bernie glanced around, making sure she was alone. Grinning, she slipped off her slippers and lay down with her feet on the sofa, a ridiculous feeling of naughty rebellion thrilling her. Wearing Serena's decidedly 'un-macho' pink, fluffy pajamas with some rubbish telly on, Bernie sighed contentedly and soon fell asleep.

'Bernie?' Jason's voice came from just inches above her face. She yelped in shock and fell off the sofa. She could practically hear Serena's voice in her head laughing and saying  _serves you right._

A confused and apologetic Jason helped her up from the floor and sat next to the bright red surgeon.

'Sorry for the dramatics Jason. What can I do for you?' Bernie said distractedly as she tried to slow her pounding heart and fight down her blush all at once.

'I got a text' Jason presented his phone to Bernie as if it was self-explanatory.

'Right.. um- PPI is a scam and they don't actually have any money-' Bernie's brow was furrowed, confused by why he would need her help.

'I know that, obviously' he said, exasperated.

'Obviously' an amused Bernie concurred.

'Daisy sent me a text and I don't know what I'm supposed to say to make her like me' Bernie instantly softened, smiling at him fondly before looking down at the message.

_Hi- I just wanted to check I had the right number. Let me know if you want to hang out :-) Daisy x_

While Bernie smiled at the sweet message, Jason was all but breaking into a sweat looking at it.

'So you want this girl to be your girlfriend?' 

'Yes- she's beautiful and kind. But she's not like me- what she makes fun of me or thinks I'm wierd?' Jason, who was usually full of confidence, was being so honest and vulnerable that it took Bernie by surprise.

'Is it nurse Daisy who works with us?' Jason nodded. 'Well then, I know for a fact that she is one of the most lovely people in the world and she would never laugh at you.' Bernie laid her hand in the space between them, giving him the choice of physical comfort.

'And her message sounds like she likes you too. It's scary, but if you like her and you want her to be your girlfriend then you have to tell her.'

'I don’t know how to- I don't want to be rude or make myself look silly. I don't have the right words to say it.' Jason was looking at the lamp to the left of Bernie’s eyes, sounding hopeless.

'Alright, we'll do it together and go on from there.' Bernie clapped her hands on her knees and gave him his phone back.

'Are you sure you're good at this. You liked Auntie Serena but you kept on ignoring her texts.' Bernie went bright red again and felt the old guilt overwhelm her again. She forced herself to look Jason in the eye.

' Yes, and that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I thought I was doing what was best for her, but really, I was just scared that I wasn't good enough for her. But we're going to make sure you don't make my mistake.' Jason actually smiled at this,  thankful for her total honesty. Bernie had said and done the wrongs things, but her and Auntie Serena were more in love than any couple Jason had ever seen.

'Can I ask her on a date?' Jason shuffled closer to a relieved Bernie so that she could see the screen. 

'I don't see why not. But first, it should be "hi Daisy, it's Jason" so she knows that she definitely has the right number' Jason nodded, not even looking at his phone as he rapidly typed this in.

'Right, do you know what you'd like to do with her?' Bernie asked.

'Well, I want to kiss her-'

'-Whoa there, buddy!' Bernie laughed at his confusion. 'I meant what would you like to with her  _for a date_?' Jason looked slightly annoyed and actually tutted at her.

'You really ought to be more clear, Bernie. And I think I could do fish and chips night with her on Friday.' Making sure Serena definitely wasn't hiding somewhere, Bernie  pulled her feet up onto the sofa, sitting cross-legged and facing Jason.

'I think that sounds perfect- she'd be silly to say no.' Again, Bernie couldn't hide her motherly smile at the sweet young man. 'How did you end up giving her your number?'

'I was bringing one of her patients back from theatre, and we started talking about that. She asked about you and Auntie Serena; she said that you two are a "really cute couple" 'Bernie once again flushed bright red again and tried to hide her pleased, sheepish grin. 'She said that we should have each other's numbers so we could talk properly out of work'.

'Ah, well then. I think she definitely likes you; lets put "I really enjoyed chatting with you. Would you like to have fish and chips with me on Friday?" ' Jason typed it in, but looked perplexed.

'Is that it?' 

'Yep. It's not so scary once you're doing it. The hardest part is making yourself say it and be honest with the person you like- once you that, you'll wonder why you were ever scared.' Jason didn't look convinced until he looked at the message again, and seemed to relax.

_Hi Daisy- it's Jason. I really enjoyed chatting with you. Would you like to have fish and chips with me on Friday? Jason :-)_

Jason presented his phone to Bernie, who read it, nodding her head all the while.

'It's perfect, Jason. She'd be a daft girl not to say yes' Bernie smiled handing back the phone, before Jason shocked her by enveloping her in a hug.

'Thank you, Bernie. I'm glad you were brave with Auntie Serena. I can't imagine living here without you as my second Auntie.' Bernie instantly choked up and hugged him again, feeling as much love for him as her own children.

'Thank you for trusting me, Jason. I'm very proud of you.' 

Leaving a weepy, beaming Bernie, Jason went back up to his room and she put her rubbish telly back on. Half an hour later, she got a text from Jason:

_She said yes! Thanks again_

....

A week later, Serena was snuggled into Bernie's lap, softly snoring. Jason tapped Bernie on the shoulder and asked her what to reply to a message from Daisy.

When she looked down at the photo of the sweet and innocent Daisy posing with her tits out, she snorted so loudly that she woke Serena up.

'Sorry Jason, but I'm not well versed in this. Maybe just tell her she's very pretty' Bernie was trying so hard to hold in her laughter she was practically turning purple, letting out her honking laugh when he went up stairs. They sat together, laughing hysterically for the next minute.

When they finally regained their composure, Serena looked at Bernie suggestively with a grin.

'We could always become versed in sexy texting.' She waggled her eyebrows as Bernie fell into fresh peals of laughter.  

 

 


End file.
